April Fools
is an annual "event" made by Cyberstep, usually made up of two parts: *Updates *1-day event Unlike other events and updates, they do not stay after Last day of March/1st April and will be deleted immediately afterwards. As there has been no April Fools since 2015, this page will stop updating, until CS has started another one in the forthcoming year. Updates 2010 2011 *TV series based on the new magic wand accessory "Miracle Transforming Stick" (Sailor Moon reference) *Gojay's Mouse Pad, Twitter and Dakimakurahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dakimakura (First time Gojay's official portrait.. despite being in april fools) *Special Megaforce mission to join VAL Sharks and cause chaos in Wingdom *Mini-Pet System *3D Support 2011 April Fools Page 2012 2013 2014 *General's Office, complete with Basic Throne and Office Desk* *? *? *? *Female NPC appearing more often in Megaforce mission, with accessory. (Sparks, Dolores, Jorondo, Linda) .* = This part of the update is the only one that became official. "Events" (Prank) At 1st April (and only that day), a GM NPC will appear at the top of Spin Square, asking if player want to partake in the small 'quest'. Though it yield no rewards, it is fun to look at the "event". You can even request the NPC to "hack/edit" your data out a bit to replay the quest. 2012 *Talk to Sparks, you will notice her behaving slightly weird with a question to ask about which girl do you think is the 'beautiful, cutest and adorable'. *Talk to Jacky Noboru, again you will notice him behaving also weird (depression) and mostly grayed out in text. *Talk to Yashako, you will notice her babbling about being the Top Fighter. *Talk to Kathy. As you talk to her, she will accidentally drop items on the floor, you get to choose the following (but not keep it), and Kathy will request for it back. You will still end up returning them regardless of option. **Money **Accessory (Saint Cross, Dragonic Naginata, Gigantic Arms -Tin-) **Material 2013 (This year does not have it in most country, so I have no idea what is going on.) *Talk to GM. (S)He will ask to check on Kathy *Talk to Kathy, you will notice something awfully weird (obvious with the question mark on her right) *Talk to Sparks, she will say something about Kathy. Afterwards, you automatically start off a battle in Ruin with Kathy.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyrcfZ9KDxY **You can either choose to beat her, or let her just keep 'fighting' you until she gets tired of you and leaves (in which the prank ends). *If you defeat her, you will jump back to Spin Square. Sparks will thank you for dealing with the issue, but as you do not know where is Kathy, she suggest you to talk to Fabrico. *Talk to Fabrico, an announcement (possibly Kathy) will breach, irritating Fabrico. Upon calming him down and deciding to deal with the vreacher, you will fight against Armor Kathy, donning in Gladiator Mask and has the ability of throwing 3-way Dagger, aside from attacking with Spy Style. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLOmDdLvJAk *After dealing against her, Fabrico will mention something about talking to Carlson back at Megaforce. *Talk to Assistant Carlson. He will look worried at first, but no matter the option, he ends up feeling relieved. Thereafter the sudden broadcast, you get sent to Diaper's Lab to deal against Knightgear Kathy, having the same moveset as Jacky Noboru. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQwgcJlx0IU 2014 (This year does not have it in most country, so I have no idea what is going on either.) *Talk to Sparks *Talk to Lilio (She will remain silent afterwards) *Talk to Yashako, and you end up fighting General Raizo, disguising as "Lilio?" *After apprehending him (and end up freeing him for not being the culprit), head over to Spin Square. You will end up fighting against ROU-4 disguised as "Lilio MK4" (with "Powerful Woman" voice, oddly). (and after that, General Raizo gets apprehended again.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TU7EXLo7P8&list=UUXdnhhQPj25FrDDGyXH5Rgw Gallery E382a8e382a4e38397e383aae383abe3839ce38396.png|Special mission to join the Val Sharks (2011 JP) E3839ae38383e38388e382b7e382b9e38386e383a01.png|Mini-pet system (2011 JP) 3d.png|3D Support (2011 JP)